The Runaway
by Thechasinglove
Summary: What if Edward had been in love with someone else before Bella, who had runaway from the family and never came back. Until, after the near battle with the Vultori in 'Breaking Dawn' Aubrée Cullen comes back to make sure her past family are safe. Will she be welcomed back with love? What if Edward starts believe he is inlove with her, but, Aubrée loves someone else?
1. Preface

Michigan, 1932

Edwards POV

I sat at the piano playing one of my favourite compositions, trying desperately to drown out my parents thoughts from there bedroom. Its not as if they were particular embarrassing thoughts, but, they were thoughts that saddened me because my parents were upset, our family wasnt whole, not since Aubrée left us. She left us about a year ago, without a word, without an indication as to why. I loved her... I thought she was my mate... That was why Carlise had brought her home to us, to be with me, wasn't it? Obviously, not or she wouldnt left if she was happy with but, why wasnt she happy?

I sighed and walked to the bedroom we once shared and sat on our bed, staring at it. The constant reminder of her that she left, for me. Her engagement ring. I growled at the ring as I remembered our happy memories, I remembered her smile, her laugh, the way she made me feel. When she left, she took my life with her. I was nothing now. I was angry, but not at her, no, I was mad at myself because I didnt make her happy enough to stay! I felt my fist go threw a wall, followed by a small gasp from behind me.

"I'm... Sorry Esmé." I mumbled, not turning to face her.

"Edward, look at me." She whispered, but I ignored her.

"Please, look at me." She begged, but I continued to have my back to her.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She yelled at me "Do not ignore me!"

I turned to face her, then threw the ring to her feet. She stared from the ring to me,then enveloped me tightly in her arms as she let me cry tearlessly on her.

"Why did she go? Why? I loved her!" I whimpered

"Oh sweetie, I loved her too, I loved her too." She whispered in my ear, her voice shaking as she fought back the urge to cry with me.

_She was my daughter, she was apart of our family. _Esmé thought.

I drew away from Esmé when I noticed Carlisle at my door. He walked into the room and hugged me.

"Son, she'll be back. She's family, and family is never away for too long." He smiled at me hopefully, though his thoughts showed a slight doubt in his advice.

Years went by, Aubrée never came back.


	2. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own Aubrée :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat quietly in biology, pretending to care about what the teacher was saying, pretending he was teaching me something that I didn't know, when really I knew it all.

Mr. Kenner was in mid-lecture when there was a slight knock at the door. He waved his hand, signalling to come in. In walked a gorgeous girl about 16/17, with long, curly crimson hair and emerald green eyes, which were obviously contacts -you could tell by the way the were irritating her eyes- with perfectly flawless white skin and an outfit and figure that made her look like she had just stepped out of a magazine!

Obviously, her enterance gained gasps off the kids around me but, Edward, Edward I did not expect a gasp!

I turned round and shot him a look that could kill, but, its not as if he noticed, he was too busy staring at the new girl. I could have killed him right there, until I analysed his expression... He looked like he had just seen a ghost! Who was this girl?

"Um, you must b-be the n-new st-student?" Mr. Kenners asked getting flustered

"Yes, thats right." She giggled smiling at him, which made him go rosy red. I couldn't help but smirk.

"P-please introduce yourself Miss?"

"Miss Austin." She nodded, then turned her attention to the class "Hi, I am Aubrée Austin. I've just moved from Michigan." She smiled confidently.

"Erm, any questions?" Mr. Kenners asked and apart from the typical boy questions like, are you single? or did you fall from heavan? There was no questions. "Well, Miss Austin there's a spare seat just there."

She smiled then took her seat.

Through the lesson, boys eyes flashed from Mr. Kenner to Aubrée. But, Edward's never left her and she tried to ignore him only rarely making eye contact.

The lesson finally finished and Aubrée casually left being stalked out by the guys. Edward watched her leave but waited for me.

"You are in so much trouble." I growled

"Why?" He asked confused

"Oh don't give me that crap!" I hissed, then stormed out of the class room.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella leave then called Carlisle.

"Edward, what is it?" He asked concerned

"Get home now. We have to talk, you, me and Esmé."

"Oh, I see." He whispered.

I hung up and quickly left school, driving a _bit_ faster then I should of, but, this was an emergancy.

I arrived home and was greeted by my parents.

"Edward." Carlisle nodded greeting me.

"What is it?" Esmé demanded in a soft tone.

"She's back." I said gravely

"Who?" They asked simutamously

"Aubrée." I whispered as the gasped. I kept my eyes to the ground; not meeting their stare.


	3. Time to face the Music

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight charaters apart from Aubrée

* * *

**Aubrée's POV**

The bell rang for last lesson. I grabbed my books and walked towards the maths department.

"Since when were you Aubrée Austin?" A cold, familiar voice demanded from behind me.

"Hello to you too, Edward." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hello. Now, when did you change you last name to Austin?" He asked, curiosity flooded his tone.

"Since I was baptisied." I smilied sarcastically.

"No, last time we met you were a Cullen." He growled. "And, speaking of changes what's with the contacts?"

I looked at him.

"No!" He gasped in disbelief. "You dont... feed on... do you?" He pleaded in an almost whisper.

"Oh god no! Edward, don't you think I know what people of think of the amazing Cullens and their weird, _matching _golden eyes." I explained.

"So?" Edward asked.

"So, I thought it would be easier for the both of us if people didn't assume we were related or I was associated with your family in any way." I sighed and went to walk away from him when he grabbed my hand, his touch sent shivers across my body.

"Come home with me, after school?" He begged

"Eddie, I'm not sure... I don't know if thats the best idea... There is just too much history."

"Aubs, they know that you're back. They want to see you, they dont care about the past and neither do I." He whispered then softly kissed my cheek. "And.. I can tell it's a good idea because you've used you gift to work it out your just in denial." He laughed as I huffed.

"You know, that's the one thing I've never missed." I laughed "Your ability to read my mind. It made it soooo hard to lie."

He hugged me, but, I quickly pulled away when I noticed Bella.

"Your wife looks like shes ready to kill us." I giggled, "Ill meet you in the parking lot."

And with that I quickly ran into my class.

* * *

The last lesson felt like it was gong to last forever, but, my prayers were quickly answered and the sweet sound of the bella went and I was first out of the room and made my way to the parking lot.

I found Edward and went and stood by his side.

"Hey." I smiled

"Hi."

"Ermm, Eddie boy, wanna introduce us to your friend?" One of his brothers asked with a smirk

"Okay. Guys this is my friend Aubrée, Aubrée these are my brothers, Jasper," He began, he pointed to the blonde vampire.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled

"And Emmett." Edward continued as the muscular vamiper with the big smirk stepped foward

"Hi, I'm little Eddies big brother." He laughed

"These are my sisters, Alice,"

A little vampire with a huge smile on her face hugged me immediately

"And this is Rosalie." He said as a pretty, blonde vampire smiled at me. "And this is my wife, Bella, who you already know." He said smiling as he wrapped his arm around his wife proudly.

"Well, its great to meet you all." I smiled, "Shall we go?"

We all climbed into our cars and drove to the Cullens house. Two memoriees from my past were waiting at the door for our arrival. Carlisle and Esme. They stood on the porch looking like they were going to cry with happiness. _This should be fun, _I thought saracastically to myself, _Is too late to turn back?_

"Yes, it is." Edward laughed as I stepped out of my porsche.

"I was afraid of that." I groaned.

Time to face the music...


	4. Awkward

**Disclaimer: **As usual I own nothing, only Aubrée.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I laced my fingers with Bella's as I carefully watched Aubrée going paler than I thought possible. She looked at me with pleading eyes to let her run, but, I smiled at her reassuringly. She closed her eyes and bit her lip when she realized that I _wasn't _going to let her get away again.

The closer we got to the house, the more paniced Aubs got. She kept her eyes to the ground while her thoughts were still begging me to let her turn back. I shook my head at every plead.

_Do we __**have **__to do this with an audience? _She sighed nervously, referring to my siblings and wife.

I sighed at her attempts, but, she did have a point. I wanted to confront my past, but, did I want Bella finding out yet? Ha, no!

I quickly grabbed Alice, knowing she knew it would be awkward but she didn't know why.

"Listen, you all need to go out, go hunt, go shopping, do anything, just get out of the house. Okay?"

"Of course." She nodded, "But, why? Who is this girl?"

"It's a long story..." I mumbled "Just dont ask any questions, Alice, just do this for me. Please."

She nodded, the skipped to the others to suggest the idea of having a race to Alaska to hunt and shop. They all agreed and were gone, well my poor Bella was dragged away by my sisters, but they were gone.

"Happy now?" I asked Aubrée with a smug smile.

"No..." She huffed "But it's an improvement."

"Aww come on Aubs, try to cheer up." I teased

She shot me a fake smile, then, shifted her face to a ssulking toddler expression.

We reached the stone leading upto my home. Me, Aubrée, Esme and Carlise, all sharing awkward looks for a minute or two.

It was deadly quiet until Aubrée broke the silence..

"Umm, Hello I'm Aubrée." She babbled nervously.

I watched nervously as Esme let a few tearless sobs of joy slip from her mouth. I was wondering how Aubrée would handle such a show of emotion. Aubrée, at the moment, was too stunned to think, she had no actions planned, so reading her mind was no use.

It all finally caught up with her; faster than I expected.

"That's it! I knew this was a bad idea!" She yelled as she started to run back to her car, however, I already had my arms wrapped firmly around her

"Stay put." I snarled in her ear as I turned her back to our scared parents. It was awkward again.

No one wanted to speak. My parents scared they would make her run, Aubrée scared she would make them cry. It was upto me!

"Lets go inside shall we?" I smiled leading Aubrée up the stairs before she could respond and followed Esme and Carlisle into the house.

We were sat in the living room for what seemed like 3 hours. Sat in silence until Esme's whisper broke it in desperation to reconnect with her daughter

"Where have you been?"

"Erm, I did a bit of travelling." She shrugged, accompained by a small chuckle from me and Carlisle.

"How have you been?" Carlisle asked

"I've been good, actually." She smiled

No one said anything else, but everyone wanted to talk. I looked at Esme then at Aubrée meeting both of their stares. Esme's eyes were dark and Aubrée's venom had dissolved her contacts revealing their true dark gold colour. That was it!

"Esme, why don't you take Aubrée out hunting, she doesn't know the rules around here and your both looking thirsty." I suggested

"I guess." She agreed, looking at Aubrée for permission.

"Sure." She mumbled half-heartedly.

This was going to be hard, but it was only the start.


	5. Charm Bracelet

**Disclaimer: I only own Aubrée the rest are owned by SM x**

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Me and Aubrée finished our hunt.

"I'm glad to see you still have golden eyes." I laughed

"Well, human blood never really appealed to me." She shrugged

I felt our conversation drop into an eerie silence.

"We are never going to get anywhere if you carry on trying to protect my feelings." She smiled

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ask me questions, ease your worry Esme."

"Okay..." I said slowly, exploring my every option, what I wanted to know and what would hurt Aubrée.

"Don't do that." She sighed

"Do what?"

"Push your curiousity aside to spare me from the truth."

_It's a mothers job to spare her child from pain. _I thought to myself.

"Did you find another family?"

"A coven? Yes," She answered as I felt my eyes drop to the ground, "But, a family? No."

"Were they good to you?"

"Yes, they were. I wasn't happy though."

"Why?" I asked concerned

She took an unnecessary, deep breath before she begun, "In my life, mortal and immortal, I have had a lot of regrets. I regret my mistakes leading to my death and my crowardly escape of a loving family. My new coven tried to be understanding to my situation, my guilt, but, no one ever truely understood. No one can. They could only share their advice and reassurance. For example, they told me I was 16 when I died, a child, so I couldn't hold myself accountable for my actions that ended my life. Also, I couldn't carry the guilt of my last coven because they would of probably moved on and my leaving probably helped them grow stronger. I glad you found more members for your family, it's very... encouraging to see that you all are happy, that Edwards happy. I'm happy that you were all able to move on from my leaving."

"Move on?" I gasped in disbelief, "Aubrée Eliza Cullen! We may have stretched our family, we may seem full of bliss but when you left it, it scarred each one of us. Me, Carlisle, Edward and you."

"It's Austin." She whispered so low I could barely hear it, "Aubrée Eliza Austin."

"Oh." I whispered while fighting the painful sobs trying to march from my mouth. She had cut herself off from us completely.

"Did you look for me?" She asked softly

"Yes."

"For how long?" She questioned, gazing at the ground not meeting my eyes.

"Half a centuary."

She nodded, "Did you ever give up hope that you would find me?"

"No, but, Edward pointed out that with the help of your power, if you didn't want to be found, then you wouldn't."

"Do yo- Did yo- Urgh!" She huffed at herself in frustration, trying to phrase the question. "Was I ever a daughter to you?"

"Of course! You were and still are! What would ever think that you weren't?!"

"I don't know." She mumbled; shuffling her feet under the autumn leaves.

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked

She looked at me, I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking all I had to be was a mother. And even though I hadn't seen Aubrée in a centuary, a mother never forgets how to deal with her child. Her eyes begged me, cried to me, screamed at me that she wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

I stared back at my perfect daughter, I stared into her eyes and I realized that she was a lost little girl, who had been confused for so long. I ran to my daughters side and pulled her tightly into my embrace,

"Oh baby, it's okay." I whispered into her hair and she cried into my chest.

As soon as she settled we decided to walk back home. We didn't talk much. I kept my arm around her shoulder protectively, while she fiddled with something on her wrist. I watched with curiousity, then a silver charm caught my eye for a split second before she hide it from me.

I couldn't help but smile excitedly at her. I would recongize that single charm anywhere. It was her charm bracelet; _her _Cullen crest charm.

By wearing this I knew she still considered herself apart of out family.

My daughter was back, our family is whole.


	6. Seth

**Disclaimer: As always I only own Aubrée the rest of twilight belong to SM x**

* * *

**Aubrée's POV**

We walked into the lounge and Edward and Carlisle were sat in the same positions as they were when we left.

"Soo..." I began, "Who's next?"

"I will." Edward whispered.

I nodded slightly as he led me into the music room and sat on his piano bench while I stood like a child in the corner.

"Why did you leave?" He asked

"Edward... I-"

"Don't Edward me." He growled softly "You left me 100 years ago, without a single explanation. You can atleast take a few moments of your time to explain to me why you left me broken."

"Are you being serious?! You _actually _believe that when I left you were broken?!"

"I don't believe; I know!"

"Edward you are not broken. You have Bella, for god's sake! You're married! You're happy!" I yelled at him.

He fell silent.

"I left because we weren't in love, Edward." I whispered

"But-"

"No. We were in love with the idea of love. We were together because we thought we had to be. We wanted what our parents had; we didn't want eachother."

"That didn't mean you had to leave." He mumbled

"I know that, now... But, at the time, I didn't think I could stay. I thought that if I broke our engagment I wouldn't be welcome here anymore. So I ran." I admitted.

"Why did you think you wouldn't be welcome?"

"You were their first son and I only thought of myself as their son's girlfriend, the idea of me being their daughter never even crossed my mind."

He looked at his hands. Hurt plastered on his face.

"You need to understand Edward, I was only 16 when I died and I was reaching 18 when we were engaged. I was scared. I was only a child. A child who was about to get married to a man who she wasn't in love with and who wasn't in love with her. We loved eachother but it was more of a sibiling love than a mates love."

He laughed, "We did some pretty twisted things for a brother and sister."

"Shhh!" I whispered, giggling. "That's the one thing your parents **don't** want to hear!"

"Our parents." He corrected smiling

I smiled as we left to rejoin our parents, who were trying desperately not to laugh at us.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Edward asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope." I sighed

"Aww shame." He said with a teasing tone.

"Shut up!"

We sat there for a while, until the door swung open and the rest of the Cullen family came flooding in with the addition of three who I hadn't met. Although, I reconized one almost immediately.

"Renesmee..." I whispered

"How did you know?" Bella and Edward asked.

"She's the one who gave me a reason to come back."

"Wait, what do you mean come _back?"_ Bella asked

"It's a long story... I tell you another time." I smiled

"Why did you come back for my daughter?" Edward questioned me.

"I didn't come back for you daughter; I came back because of your daughter. You see, it doesn't take long for word to travel that a coven have challenged the Volturi, once I found out it was your coven I had to come back to make sure you were all unharmed."

"Sorry, but _who _are you?" A tall tanned boy glared at me.

"She's family." Carlisle annouced proudly

"She's what?" They all yelled in unison.

"Family." Esme said softly but sternly.

"Since when?" Bella asked confused

"Since 1929." I answered

"I thought I was you're first daughter!" Rose screamed

"No. Sorry Rose, but-" Carlisle started

"I was change in 1933." She thought to herself out loud. Then her eyes widened with realization and anger. "Was I her replacement!" She screamed getting louder with every word.

"Of course not Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Esme yelled obiviously hurt by her daughters accusation.

Ignoring Esme, Rose continued. "When did you leave?" She demanded from me

"1931." I whispered.

"Great! I was her replacement! Were you also change for Edward's needs?"

I turned to Carlisle for answers for a thought that I had never wondered about. Why had I been changed?

"We were engaged..." Edward whispered staring at the ground.

"You were WHAT?!" Bella and Rose screamed.

Bella was now in a attack croutch.

"Woah! Bella calm down!" The other tanned boy yelled, I hadn't really paid attention to, pushed himself between us. Edward had left my side to encase his wife in his arms and pull her outside. Bella was stronger then the others and the fact that she was mad didn't help so it ended up taking all og the boys to pull her out. The rest of the Cullens left with them, well, everyone apart from Esme, Carlisle and the unnamed tanned boy.

"Are you al-..." He begun but didn't finish, atleast I don't remember him finishing. His eyes trapped me! They were a creamy cocoa color and were framed with full, rich black eyelashes. There were no words to describe how the sun highlighted his bronze skin with a soft glow. Magical. Mesmersing. These words don't come close. He had rose red lips that hung open to revel his dazzling white pearl teeth. My attention fell back in to his eyes. I gasped slightly. A vision ran through my mind. My future... My life... With him... Amazing!

A loud groan pulled my eyes away from his.

"Urgh! You have to be kidding me Seth!" The smelly tanned boy complained

_Seth..._ His name was a enchanting melody that made my heart dance, even when it came out of the pigs mouth.

"Jake what's happening?" My parents questioned.

"Seth imprinted on Ariel here." Jake grumbled rolling his eyes.

"My name's Aubrée." I snapped "Wait, what?"

I looked back at Seth whose eyes hadn't left me.

"You're a- a wolf?"

He nodded grinning goofily at me.

"I... Well... Umm" I babbled tripping over my words

_Speak you fool! _I scolded myself.

"Whatever..." Jaked scoffed, "Ariel! Bella wants to talk to you..."

"Umm okay." I whispered and headed for the door when Seth caught my hand

"Aubrée." He pleaded "Don't go it's not... safe"

"I'll be fine." I smiled at him sweetly "We will talk later!" I called then headed out.


End file.
